Bathroom Break
by writeallnight
Summary: Written in honor of Densi Day 2016. Kensi steps into the restroom and is in for a little surprise...
A/N: Happy Densi Day everyone! So…this is a hilarious, terrible title for a story that I promise to be very entertaining. It's inspired by "Seoul Man" although it has nothing to do with that particular episode. They just looked so beautiful and then they went into that bathroom and I just wanted them to MAKE OUT which didn't happen. So I made it happen…set a few years in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

Kensi stepped into the restroom and pulled her lipstick out of her purse, touching up her make-up in the mirror. God, her feet hurt in these stupid heels. They were gorgeous, but she was pissed at herself for letting Nell convince her to wear them to this stupid ceremony. Maybe she would just take them off for a few minutes while she was in here.

She bent over to undo the straps and heard the bathroom door open. The next thing she knew she was being pinned against the tile wall as hot, familiar lips pressed aggressively against hers, demanding a response.

Her first instinct was to melt into the arms that wrapped around her waist. But her hands found the solidness of his chest and she pushed him away. "Deeks, what the hell are you doing?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Kissing you," he said with a grin, leaning forward and capturing her lips once more.

Damn he was a good kisser.

"Do you even know how gorgeous you look tonight?" his voice was low, his breath warm on her neck, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Deeks, someone could walk in," she said weakly as his fingers began to undo her hair.

"Who cares?" he whispered.

Her breath hitched in spite of herself as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Deeks," her voice cracked and she swallowed and tried again. "Deeks. Deeks we can't. Deeks."

He groaned in frustration and let his forehead rest on her shoulder. "Kensi…"

"We are not having bathroom sex in the middle of Hetty's award ceremony," Kensi told him, very aware that although he'd stopped kissing her, she was very much still at his mercy.

He looked up and frowned. "Who's having bathroom sex?"

"Is that not why you came in here?" she asked.

"I mean, I just came in here to kiss you."

"You came into the women's restroom to make-out with me like we're in eighth grade?"

"Yeah, but if you'd rather go back out there and listen to another ninety-seven boring speeches about how Hetty Lange is the most amazing thing that ever happened to NCIS then by all means…"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him close, crushing her lips against his. His response was immediate, pressing her back once again against the cold tile, his fingers tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

She went up on her tiptoes for better access, her feet suddenly, amazingly free of pain. Her fingers toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck as his ghosted up and down her spine.

Kensi sighed as his lips moved to her neck. Her eyes slid closed, her hands fisting in the back of his suit jacket. It didn't matter that they'd been together for four years now, he could still cause her to melt into a puddle.

His lips claimed hers again and all thoughts of awards ceremonies and fancy dinners flew out of her mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey guys?" the door cracked open and Nell Jones stuck her head inside.

They sprang apart immediately, but Deeks left his hand on the small of Kensi's back.

"Hey Nell," Kensi said breathlessly.

"Everyone okay in here?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're…everything's fine." Kensi was completely flustered.

"Hetty's giving her speech in a couple minutes. Just thought you might want a heads up," Nell said, her eyes taking in their disheveled state.

Kensi's hand went to her hair, eyes wide with panic. "I can't go out there like this!"

"Nell we'll be out in a minute," Deeks told the redheaded agent.

She gave them a mischievous smile and let the door close.

Kensi pulled away from Deeks and moved to stand in front of the mirror. She caught his eyes, sparkling with mirth, in the reflection.

"Why are you smiling?" Kensi asked as she frantically tried to re-pin her curls. "I look like a wreck."

His hands slid around her waist as he watched her in the mirror. "Because you're beautiful," he said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Deeks, stop messing around and help me here," she said as she reached for another bobby pin.

He responded by undoing the curls she had just fixed.

"Deeks!"

"Leave it," he told her. "You look great."

She sighed and turned around to face him. "You're a bad influence."

"And you love me for it," he said with a cheeky grin.

She reached up and mussed his already tousled hair. "If I have to go out there looking like this, so do you."

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or we could just…not go back."

"We can't leave in the middle of the ceremony!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Kensi searched for a good reason, "we'll miss dessert."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll buy you dessert on the way home."

Kensi bit her lip. "What are we going to say tomorrow when Hetty asks where we were?"

"That you had a headache," he said simply.

"Deeks, they're all going to know."

"To be honest, I really don't care," he told her.

He leaned forward and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. When he finally let her go she couldn't remember her own name, let alone form a coherent thought.

His voice was soft, his eyes playful, as he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Come on Kensalina. Go home with me."

There was no help for it. "Well…since you asked nicely…"

She grabbed his hand, laughter bubbling up inside her as they ran out the door. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
